The Littlest Smiles
by Ayingott
Summary: It was one of those days that she would suddenly find herself wondering, is this really her happiness? NaLu, sort of.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro. I am merely a lowly mortal who tries to write crappy stuff with borrowed characters. **

**Warning: Spelling and grammar mistakes. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Littlest Smiles<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat in the small living room of her apartment, those brown eyes looking somewhere far off in the distance that could be seen through one of the opened windows. It was one of those days that she would suddenly find herself wondering, is this really her happiness?<p>

A small arm pulled on one of the ceases of the knee-length skirt that she wore. When Lucy looked down, a pair of brightly shining black eyes looked up at her. She smiled, just like always when the little boy would come to her with that look on his face.

"What is it honey?" She asked, leaning slightly forward to pat the soft, blond mop of hair on her son's head.

The little boy, Lark was his name, released her skirt. "When will daddy come home?" it was the same question he had asked her oh-so-many times before.

"Soon." Lucy sighed and poked Lark's nose, "Very soon."

But to tell the truth, she didn't know when her husband would be coming home either. She just told the usual 'soon' to calm her son, and herself too, down. They walked down to the guild every day, meeting with friends and getting to know the latest news. But it was already the third month and he was still not back.

"You said that yesterday mommy." Lark stuck his bottom lip out. "But he still isn't home." He looked up to Lucy again and made the most serious face that a four year old could muster up. He pushed his hand up in the air and declared, those black eyes shining in childish excitement: "I will take care of you from now on mommy. Just you watch."

Lucy could only giggle and feel touched. Her kid really was a son of that man. "Of course you will." She said and rested her hands and her swelling belly. "You will also be a good big brother, won't you?"

"Yeah." Lark nodded. The little boy then climbed on the sofa, next to his mom and placed his small hands on Lucy's belly, right next to hers. He suddenly became serious and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Lucy smiled yet again in the span of those few minutes. "She's sleeping right now honey." She then stroked the soft locks of her son's blond hair again and turned to look out of the opened window again. "I think it's time for you to go to bed now, Lark."

The sky had taken a soft pinkish color, the small, fluffy-looking clouds scattered here and there, and spots of the real nightly sky already making the soft pink disappear. The wind had turned a tad bit colder that it was during the day. And the ever-present laughing voices of the people of Magnolia had hushed down and only the soft buzz of the insects filled the streets.

"Let's go." Lucy said and get up, albeit, a bit clumsily. "It's late."

Lark followed his mom, padding past her and into his own room. She slowly walked in her son's footsteps, just like all the nights before this one. And just like all the nights before, she helped Lark put on his pajamas, get under the soft blankets and fall asleep. She did it every day, but never got tired of it.

Once Lark was soundly asleep Lucy kissed him on the forehead and left the small room. After making sure that the door to Lark's room was closed and nothing will be able to wake him, she went back to the living room. It had turned cold in the time she had spent lulling her son to sleep, so the first thing Lucy did, was to close the forgotten widow.

"Where are you…?" Lucy sighed. The last thing she wanted to do is let the negative take over her.

The celestial mage was about to go to her own room and enjoy the well deserved rest, when two strong arms wound around her shoulders, making her jump. For a second there, she was ready to call out one of her spirit friends, but then…

The familiar warmth, the smell that could only belong to him and the way he held her in his arms; strongly, yet lightly, so perfectly balanced between these two things… It could only be him. Lucy smiled yet again during that day.

"You're late." She quietly mumbled under her nose, "Lark has been waiting for you to get home." She didn't need to see his face, to know that he was smiling. The quiet rumble behind her back made her smile widen.

"I have gifts. But I was more worried about you." Natsu hugs her a bit tighter and rests his chin on her head. One of his hands slides down to rest on her growing belly and then starts to move in smoothing circles.

She laughs. "Then you should have shown up faster." Lucy gets out of Natsu's hold and turns to face him, noticing that his hair has grown out in the time they have been apart, "Welcome home."

"I'm back." Natsu smiles back at her, his fingers entwining with Lucy's. "Sorry I'm late." He then mutters and plants a warm kiss on his wife's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh, I have nothing to say. **


End file.
